Entering Dusk
by x City of Lost Angels x
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn seems perfect for Bella and Edward but when they make a new friend who has a new ability never seen before the two manage to travel through time back to the past in an attempt to change previous events they've been through in their life. What happens when they find and confront their past selves? Will they manage to stay hidden? Will their plan really work?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note_**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**-currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

It had been about year since we had drove away the Volturi with the largest gathering of vampires and wolves ever seen and a little over a year since Renesmee was born. Renesmee now looked roughly around the size of an eight or nine year old, still continuing to grow at a rapid rate. Carlisle told us she'd reach full maturity in around six years were she would then be frozen at the physical age of eighteen forever, much like me. However, Alice has continued to insist that I am in fact frozen at nineteen since the venom hadn't completely spread until the day I turned nineteen. I didn't want to be nineteen, I much preferred the age of eighteen. Nineteen seemed to far off from seventeen, Edward's age. I didn't want to be thought of as two years older than my husband, what does that say about me? Even though he's got about a hundred years on me I still don't want to look as though I'm some sort of cougar.. I've brought this topic up for discussion before with him and all he'd do is laugh and shake his head at me. Oh well, it's best I just forget about the matter, after all age is but a number right?

It had been a week since Edward and I's last hunt since we gave the rest of the Cullens a chance to go while we stayed at the house with Nessie and Jake because Edward didn't completely trust Jacob with our daughter alone. He was still new to being parent just like me, I never had thought of myself as a mother figure nor did I ever really want it but my Renesmee was my everything since the day I knew she was going to be mine, I felt this strange tug to care for her and protect her with my life, to love her unconditionally. We were still attempting to get her used to the idea of human food, she never cared for it, always preferring blood but we couldn't afford to always take her hunting with us so instead Esme took on the task of cooking for her. Although she lived off of a diet of strict animal blood she still loved to cook. She told us it helped to keep her occupied and wanted to do her share with helping to raise Nessie.

Only Edward and I were going on the hunt today in an attempt to have some sort of alone time. After all the things we've been through with the Volturi, the wolves and having a daughter, alone time was very short lived and far between in our everyday lives. Finally we'd get a few hours to ourselves. Edward and I ran through the forest hand-in-hand sweeping past the trees in a blur but with my new vampire sight I could make out every single detail of the forest as we passed. In only took us a couple of minutes to get to our desired destination and I came to an abrupt halt, I desperately needed a meal my eyes were pitch black as were Edward's. Edward froze in place just as I had. "Do you smell that?" He asked me. I inhaled to surrounding area, smelling everything form the damp earth to the newly blossomed buds of the trees. It only took about a millisecond to smell what he was referring to. I inhaled again and my nostrils were filled with the scent of flowing blood and my ears picked up on multiple rapid beating hearts. A dozen. "Yeah. There must be a herd nearby. Around a dozen. Elk?" I asked. "Yes, they should be a mile away. To the East." He replied. Immediately I began racing through the forest again, shooting past the trees like a rocket. Edward wasn't far behind since my newborn strength had finally worn off he had no trouble catching up, being the fastest in the family and soon after he appeared by my side flashing his brilliant crooked smile at me. I could just melt at that moment but I had to keep my mind trained on the task at hand. Dinner.

We arrived in the clearing and I lowered into a crouch watching the unsuspecting animals chewing on grass and lapping up the water. Completely oblivious to the fact that they caught the eye of two vampires. Edward lowered into a crouch beside me. "Dibs on the buck." He simply stated, flashing another dazzling smile. If I was still human that would have been enough to make me see spots and have my knees buckle beneath me. Then he pounced. I watched him as he gracefully shot through the air landing directly infront of the large elk who made an attempt to run away but Edward easily outran him appearing in front of it in an instant. In one swift movement he grabbed its head and twisted, making a snapping noise breaking the neck and taking its life. He then sunk his teeth into his prey and drained it, then moved onto his next victim.

I decided to join him and jumped a very healthy doe lapping up water further downstream twisting its neck much like Edward had and drinking it dry. We finished our meals 30 minutes later having fed off of the elk as well as me snagging a mountain lion a little further to the north. "Next hunt I get the lion." Edward said, giving me a mock glare then a wink and resumed his happy demeanor. "Of course love." I replied, smirking at him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" What is it that I'd done? I didn't think I did anything.. "Dazzle me of course." Was all he replied. Ohh. Now I was caught up to speed. I gave him the most innocent look I could manage without cracking up and stated, "Well honey it's only fair, after all you've dazzled me since the day we met and still manage to do so, I need some form of payback now that I'm a vamp." I gave him a coy smile as I slowly walked towards him. He feigned innocence, "Why Bella, whatever do you mean?" Then he smiled, "And I beg to differ, you were always the one doing the dazzling love." "Oh no, no, no. See? You're doing it again without realizing it!" I accused him and gently nudged his arm in a playful manner, all he could do was tilt his head back as he laughed then composed himself and walked towards me snaking his arms around my waist. "Oh is that so?" He then pulled me close to him and my breathing picked up even though I didn't need to breathe it was still a habit of mine. His honey lilac scent filled my nostrils and I couldn't hold back any longer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing down his jawline and neck. He let out a soft moan and placed a hand under my chin and crushed his lips onto mine but I wasn't having any of that. I broke away from the kiss, he looked at me with a confused and pained look. All I did was smirk and began kissing down kiss neck again, slowly making my way down to his chest. "Bella…" Was all he could manage as he let out a groan in response to my teasing. "Why are you doing this to me..?" I let out a small laugh as he tried to lift my head up for a kiss but I grabbed his arms placing them above his head as I pushed his back up against a tree, keeping his hands pinned with one arm as I continued trailing kisses. With my one free hand I began to slowly unbutton his shirt and that's when he'd had enough, immediately his hands broke away from my hold and they began roaming my body and he once again crashed his lips against mine kissing me with fierce passion and hunger filled kisses. "You know, we should really be heading back.. Nessie will be waking up soon.." I stated between kisses.

The sun was just beginning to rise filling the dark sky with vibrant oranges and yellows. "We still have a few hours, don't worry love." Edward said as he started up the kiss again "Besides I'm sure Alice or Rose will look after her until we arrive. I'm sure Esme will have breakfast ready as soon as she comes to." "I guess you're right." I smiled. That's all he needed, he then in a swift movement grabbed hold of my shirt and ripped it off, leaving it in shreds on the ground. I laughed. "Someone's a little eager." I teased. "Ughh. Alice is going to kill me!" "Well, can you blame me? We never have any alone time anymore plus don't worry about Alice she probably saw it coming since she sees the future and all" He chuckled. "Now where were we?..." We then picked up where we had left of…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note_**

**Chapter Two is now up ! Hope you enjoy !**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View **

By the time we arrived back at the main house after first heading to our cottage to look someone presentable since most of my clothes were shredded and in laying somewhere on the forest floor, Renesmee was awake and eating the chocolate chip pancakes Esme had prepared for her. "Morning Momma and Daddy" Nessie greeted us as she shoved a mouthful of pancake into her mouth. "Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" I asked sweetly, flashing a smile. "Morning Ness" Edward said with one of his signature crooked smiles. "I slept good, no nightmares" She replied as she continued on eating. Ever since the Volturi were an ever present threat, Renesmee had been experiencing nightmares involving them. Lately however, she had been getting over that fear because of everyone's constant reassurances. I was glad she was now having a proper night's rest.

I walked over to Nessie and placed an arm around her shoulder, lightly squeezing her side. "I'm glad sweetheart" I told her as I kissed her forehead. Just then someone coughed getting my attention. "So… You and Edward have fun in the woods 'hunting'?" Emmett. Of course. He decided to put air quotes around the world hunting. I just glared at him while Edward quietly growled. "What? You can't possibly believe that I would believe your 'just hunting story'." Again with the air quotes. "Emmett shut up will you? And of course I wouldn't believe you'd believe our story because you're you! You take everything in a wrong way!" Edward yelled. "You never answered my question." Was all Emmett said as he wriggled his eyebrows and fell into a fit of laughter. Just then Rosalie decided to smack him upside the head. "OUCH!" He cried out. "Rosey that hurt!" "It was supposed to" was all she responed. We all then broke into giggles except for Emmett who just crossed his arms and pouted as he walked out of the room grumbling something unintelligible. "Momma what just happened?" Nessie asked me, a look of confusion covering her adorable face and she furrowed her brows trying to comprehend what just happened. Edward managed to regain his composure but couldn't help but smile as he responded, "Don't worry about it Renesmee just finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late for Grandpa Charlie's." Immediately a huge grin lit up her face. Charlie wanted to spend the day with Renesmee so Edward and I were going to drop her off at his place for lunch along with Jacob. He had invited us too but Edward and I don't eat. We were still on a need to know basis with him. "Is Jakey coming with us?" She beamed. Jakey was her nickname forJacob. "Of course Jakey is." I said laughing. "Good" She replied, her smile never wavering.

"Nessie! Are you done eating breakfast yet? You can't expect to go there in your pajamas." Alice stated as she skipped into the kitchen with Jasper in tow. Honestly, I don't know how she's always so darn happy all the time. I'm surprised Jasper wasn't hopping around squealing like Alice does since her happiness seems to be radiating off of her in waves. "Yep. All done Auntie Alice" she said as she held up her plate as proof, completely clean of all remnants of the previous pancakes. "Did you enjoy dear?" Esme asked in her sweet, caring tone. "It was very good thank you grandma" Nessie beamed as Alice whisked her away to play Renesmee Barbie.

I looked at the clock over the oven and it was just after ten. I had two hours to kill until Charlie was expecting us. Just then Carlisle walked into the room. "Everyone I have an announcement to make, meet me in the living room" He stated. Everyone piled into the large room except for Alice and Nessie. "Shouldn't we wait for Renesemee and Alice?" I questioned. "Don't worry I'm sure Alice already knows and we can tell Nessie once Alice is done with her" Carlisle replied. "If she's ever done with her" Emmett said under his breath. "I HEARD THAT!" Alice yelled from the room upstairs. We all then started to chuckle a little. "Carlisle I think you should proceed then with the news" Edward simply said once the laughter died down. "Oh yes, of course" He responded. "In about a day we will be receiving a vampire visitor. Her name is Chrissa. Don't worry though she's a 'vegetarian vampire' though and she has a very special gift. You see, she can travel through time" Carlisle told us with a smile lighting up his face. "I found her power to be very intriguing. She's friends with our cousins in Denali and I invited her over to learn more about her extraordinary gift." Of course Carlisle would love an opportunity like this, he'd never pass up a chance at learning something new. He's like a sponge, always soaking up more and more knowledge. "Interesting. I'd love to hear more about her power as well" Edward stated, deep in thought. "That is so cool!" Emmett practically yelled. "I'd love to be able to time travel! Then I can fast forward through all these boring years and get to see a flying car! Awesome!" I laughed at that. Emmett acted just like a child sometimes. Emmett then began to bounce around in his seat, not being able to control his excitement, like a kid just being told they're going to Disneyland. "Jasper, a little help please" Rose stated between giggles as she pointed to a very childish Emmett with a huge grin plastered on his face. Immediately the room entered a blanket of calm. "Aw. No fair! You always have to ruin my fun!" Emmett said as he pouted.

Just then Renesmee descended down the stairs with Alice bouncing around behind her. Nessie's hair was done up in a ponytail with her hair in loose curls. She was wearing a blue lace dress with imprints of flowers covering it. She looked absolutely adorable. "Wow Nessie you look beautiful" I stated as I smiled at her. "Thank you Momma, Alice let me pick the dress. Look it's blue just like Daddy's favourite colour" She beamed as she looked up as Edward. "I see Ness. You look very pretty, just like your mother" He said as he turned to face me, flashing a dazzling grin. "Shall we head out? It's almost noon" I said. "Yeah, we probably should." Edward replied. "We'll be back before 5" He said to the rest of the family. "Common Ness," I said as I grabbed a hold of her small hand. "We'll be meeting Jake there" Edward told her. "Bye, see you all soon" I called over my shoulder. Everyone mumbled their goodbyes as we headed out of the house and piled into the car heading off to Charlie's.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note_**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We had arrived at Charlie's in a few short minutes, with Edward's need for speed. Being vampire and all. I have to say that speeding was sort of growing on me now that I'm my new vampire self. I didn't mind my Ferrari much, I still didn't trust myself behind the wheel though going at a speed above a hundred. I will probably not at anytime soon get used to no longer being a klutz. I always imagine myself running through the forest at vamp speed and tripping over a branch or falling tree. My new found balance might just run out one day.

Edward, Renesmee and I emerged from Edward's silver Volvo and walked up the steps to Charlie's house. It had been about a month since we last saw him. Renesmee would probably look as if she'd grown quite a bit since then. We got up onto the porch and I rang the doorbell. I heard the shuffling of feet as he got up off his recliner and walked towards the door. He quickly unlocked the bolts attached, well as fast as a human could, and opened the door. The old door groaned in protest as the joints squeaked as he pulled it open, revealing himself. He gave us heartwarming smile when he saw us. "Hey there Bells and Ness" he stated with a grin as he pulled Renesmee into a hug and hugging me as well, although it seemed more like an awkward pat. Guess some things never change. " Edward" he said with a nod of his head a little less enthusiastically. Charlie was trying but he still hadn't fully came around to liking Edward. "Chief Swan" Edward replied with a signature dazzling smile plastered on his face. "Er. Yes, um hi." Charlie said awkwardly. "Why don't you three come on in, Jake will be arriving shortly with the food" Charlie still couldn't cook for the life of him so he frequently ate takeout. "Whats for dinner Grandpa?" Nessie asked looking up at him as she spoke. "Well Ness, I went fishing recently and got Billy to cook up some of his famous fish fry" My dad responded with a smile. We entered into his house. To think only a little over a year it was that I was living here with him, human. My life had changed so much since then. The house hadn't changed at all, just the way it was when I was here.

Charlie took a seat on the recliner and Nessie went to go sit on the couch in front of the TV screen. Charlie had the latest sports game on the television set. Like I said, some things never change.

"Bells, why don't you to take a seat?" he asked us eying us suspiciously. "Actually dad, we have to go back to the house. We're having a guest arrive tomorrow and knowing Esme she'll be frantic wanting to get the house 'picture perfect' even though it's already spotless" I stated with a laugh. I flashed him a smile. "It was good seeing you dad, Jake's going to come drop of Renesmee when you're done with dinner. We'll see you sometime soon and stay a little longer than a few minutes next time. Promise". I knew how awkward it was for him whenever he came to our house, he felt out of place and not quite sure what to do so I made more of an effort to visit him than have him come to us. I could tell he was secretly grateful. Didn't need a mind reader for that. "Alright Bells, take care of yourself." He said with a smile. "Will do" I replied. "See you around Charlie" Edward said politely. "Yeah, see you around" Charlie said. Edward and I mumbled our goodbyes to Nessie, both of us giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I waved bye to my dad and headed out.

By the time Edward and I had arrived home after running a few errands and having a little more 'time to ourselves' it was just before five. Just as Edward had said. "We're back" Edward calld as we walked into the house. Everyone would of still heard him if he whispered being a vampire and all, but it was a habit of ours making us seem somewhat more human. "Hey" Alice greeted us as she skipped into the living room. "Sounds fun" Edward stated to some unknown thought. I hated being out of the loop. I gave him an annoyed glare. "Sorry love, force of habit." He flashed me an apologetic smile. "Alice was just telling me that a storms coming tonight" "Why's that fun?" I asked. Then it clicked. "Baseball of course." Alice replied matter-of-factly. "Sorry I forgot" I answered back sheepishly. "Only you Bella" Alice said, her laughter sounding like bells. Edward joined her laughter. I just crossed my arms and glared at the floor.

"Oh come now love, you know she didn't mean it" Edward said as he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me to his side as he nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but smile. He always knew how to cheer me up. All Alice did was stick out her tongue at me as she turned around and danced out of the room joining Jasper and Emmett on the couch. "Go. Go. Go. Go. Oh come on!" Emmett cried out as he and Jasper were playing some racing game. "HA! I win!" Jasper yelled as he jumped up doing some weird victory dance, Emmett just pouted. Everyone chuckled at Jasper's victory. "In your face Emmett! Pay up!" "What was the bet?" I whispered under my breath so only Edward could hear. "You'll see" He responded with a smirk. Ugh. I hated when he kept things from me. Edward however noticed my annoyance and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Don't worry. You won't have to wait long" He said giving me a crooked smile. I couldn't help but melt. How did I get so lucky? I leaned into him placing chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you" I murmured. "As I love you" he stated, kissing me back. "No public displays of affection allowed! Ah! I've gone blind!" Emmett screeched as he covered his eyes with both hands in mock disgust. Rosalie grabbed the nearest pillow and launched it at him giving me and Edward an apologetic glance mouthing 'sorry'. "Thanks Rose" Edward told her with a nod and a grin. Ever since Renesmee was born Rosalie and I had become closer to one another, she became more of a sister to me. "Now how about we get this bet in action" Jasper said, an evil smirk playing on his lips. All Emmett did was groan in response and stalk off into the kitchen with everyone in tow.

**Ohhhhhhh my first somewhat c liffy. So what do you guys think so far of my story? Hope you're enjoying and I'll post the next chapter real soon (:**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note_**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thank you Twilightfanjm, puresilk and kay11kay1 so much for the reviews, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We all entered the kitchen and surrounded the table as Emmett sat down. Everyone gave him pitiful glances as Jasper just smirked. I however was beyond confused_. Why are we in the kitchen? What is the bet?_ Even Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen wanting to see the bet in action. It seemed as though I was the only one who didn't know.

Just then my nostrils filled with the repulsive smell of cooked meat on the stove. A smell I once craved as a human now only repulsed me. I glanced up to see Jasper and Esme racing around the kitchen gathering ingredients. I still didn't completely understand. Renesmee and Jake were still at Charlie's. They weren't due until two hours from now where we'd then head off to the clearing for our baseball match. They were the only ones who even dared to touch the horrid food. Jazz finished with the food and put it on a plate and placed it in front a very disgusted Emmett. Everything then made sense. I then bursted out into a fit of laughter clutching my side, Edward had to steady me. Poor Emmet. What had he got himself into? Why would he make such a bet? But that's just how he was. He's just so _Emmettish_ sometimes, that's really the only way to describe him at times like these. "Good luck" Jazz said, his evil smirk never wavering.

"I hate you so much right now. I'm going to kill you if I live through this" Emmett stated with a scowl. "It was your idea Em, can't blame me" Jasper shrugged. We all watched patiently as Emmett clutched the fork next to the plate not even bothering to hide his disgust. We all exploded into peals of laughter when Emmett brought what I assumed was chicken to his mouth and took the first bite, the rancid taste registering in his mouth as his eyes bulged out of his head and he started dry heaving. "Nuh-Uh, you're not getting off the hook that easily. Remember the deal. You have to finish the whole plate" Jasper told him. "Wow, poor Em" I whispered to Edward. All he did was shrug in response with a small smile playing on his lips as he replied, "He asked for it. He's only getting what's coming to him". Everyone's eyes never left Emmett as he reluctantly finished off the plate. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick" he mumbled as he ran to the bathroom at top speed, coughing up the dreaded meal he just ate. Laughter filled the room, no one could control themselves. Carlisle and Esme couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight that played out in front of them. "I'm going to go check on Em" Rosalie stated as she tried to cover her giggles with a cough as she raced up the stairs to go seek out Emmett.

The laughter slowly started to die down except for Jazz. "That was hilarious!" Jasper nearly shouted between laughs. Alice's tinkering laughter took over the room and soon everyone else followed suit as Jasper's emotions radiated off of him manipulating the room containing us and we couldn't help but be affected. When Jazz finally composed himself he sent a wave of calm through the room. Emmett and Rose then re-entered the room, Emmett mumbling all things unintelligible under his breath while Rose smacked him on the arm. "I hate this. I hate you. I hate that stupid bet." Emmett complained as he gave Jasper the stink eye. All of a sudden Edward looked towards Emmett and started chuckling. I gave him a questioning glance and lifted my shield momentarily. _Edward what's so funny? You look like you've gone mental._ I told him in my mind. I could feel my shield recoil and snap back into place as soon as the intended thought was finished. "Oh nothing, just how Emmett's planning his revenge. He's formulating a new bet in his mind" Edward mumbled so only my ears could hear. "Oh" I wondered what it was he was thinking up. As if Edward knew what I was thinking he stated, "None of his ideas are any good though", another chuckle escaping his mouth. "Hey! I heard that!" Emmett whined. "Sorry Em but its true" Alice told him. "I've been searching the future and everything you've thought up so far fails. Miserably." "Even plan C?" Em asked with a pout. "Especially plan C" Alice said as she giggled, Edward laughed when Alice's replay of her vision most-likely played out in his head. "Anyways, we should all get ready for the storm, It's going to be the best so far" Alice said when she flashed a smile. "Nessie and Jake are due to arrive in a minute and forty-two seconds to be exact" "I thought they were still blind spots in your vision" I questioned with a puzzled glance. "Oh they still are. I can't see them, I just know it's them because my visions gone blank" She stated with a smile. As she said this we heard a car drive down the long, winding driveway. They were back from Charlie's.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note_**

**Okay so I noticed that my chapters are fairly short so what I'm going to do is try to make them longer, however it may delay new chapter posts a bit. Thanks to all of you who are bothering to read my work, it means a lot (:**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Jacob and Renesmee entered the house and were showered with greetings upon arrival. Over the last year I'd noticed everyone has in their own way warmed up to Jake. Mind you, I did say in _their own way,_ by that I was referring to Rosalie. She still had a strong dislike towards him and the same went for him towards her. But I wouldn't call it _hatred_ exactly. It was definitely progress though.

"Welcome back _mutt_" Rosalie stated to him. Recently she had used the term _mutt, _more like a nickname she used for him to get a kick out of annoying him. Her voice no longer dripped with venom as she said it but she would always try to cover her 'not so hatred hate' with a mock glare whenever she acknowledged his presence. She definitely would never openly admit to her not hating him as much as before. Edward would occasionally tease her about it when an occasional thought passed through her brain along the lines of how he wasn't so bad. She always denied his remarks and would quickly divert her train of thought and attempt to block Edward out.

"I'd be happy to be back if _you_ weren't here. You just being here makes me feel as if your stupid is contagious, _blondie_." Jacob shot back.

"Oh believe me I'm not the one with the contagious stupidity. Ugh. And not even a minute after you enter the house it smells like wet dog. Thanks a lot _mutt_." Rose pinched her nose and fake gagged.

Jake was about to make another remark but Carlisle interfered stepping in between the two. Subconsciously Rose and Jake had stepped closer towards one another throughout their glaring contest, trying to get in each other's faces. "Enough you two. Jacob, you and Renesmee just walked through the door and already Rosalie and you are going at it. It amazes me that after all this time you two still can't get along after living in the same house." Carlisle stated as pinched the bridge of his nose. Due to Jacob's imprinting on Nessie the bond was so strong he couldn't stay away from her for two long and he had decided to move in with us to keep an eye on her. Even though he was originally uncomfortable with the thought of living in a house full of vampires he had warmed up to all of us, with the exception of Rose of course, and decided he would tolerate it for the sake of Nessie. He would constantly switch off though and every other day he'd be in La Push working alongside Sam working out details related to the packs.

"Come on you guys, the storms about to start and we have to get to the clearing" Alice said as her enthusiasm rolled off her in waves as she had a huge grin plastered on her pixie-like face.

"You're right we better get ready. I assume everyone's coming?" Carlisle asked. No one voiced any form of rejection and everyone dispersed mumbling about things they needed to do before we left.

Edward picked Renesmee up in his arms and grabbed a hold of my hand and we raced back to our cottage. We then all changed into our baseball jerseys Alice had specially ordered for everyone except Nessie because of her constant growth Alice gave her Edward's old jersey which was definitely a couple sizes to large so she could keep it around for a while. I thought it was adorable seeing her dressed in the blue and white striped jersey where the sleeves were too long and draped over her arms, completely covering her tiny hands as well as the pant legs that exceeded the length of her legs and wearing a cute little adjustable baseball cap that Emmett insisted she wear backwards to look 'cool' made her look all the more adorable.

I walked over to her and helped to roll up the sleeves and pants bottoms. As I was doing so she reached over to me and placed a hand on my cheek and I was bombarded with an image of us all in the clearing immersed in the baseball game and Nessie then getting up to bat and walking over to home plate. I let out a soft chuckle at this. "Not just yet Ness, when you're fully grown up I promise you can play though. Don't worry, Jake and Grandma Esme will be watching with you. Maybe Grandma Esme will let you help referee even" I told her with a wink and a grin. Edward let out a chuckle to having seen Renesmee's thought she shared with me. Nessie pouted but when I had mentioned Jacob she began to smile again. I swear the two were attached at the hip. "My Jakey's going to keep me company?" she asked with a hopeful glance trying not to have false hopes raised. "Of course Ness, wherever you go he goes. We couldn't separate you two even if we wanted" Edward responded with a lopsided grin and a small laugh.

We entered the clearing usually devoted to our baseball games and we all immediately arranged teams. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie on one team while Alice, Emmett and I were on the other. Carlisle decided to sit this game out and help referee with Esme and Ness while Jacob was cheering the teams on. Edward had finally convinced me to try vampire baseball one day and I had actually enjoyed it with my newfound speed, strength and grace I had no chance of falling on my face like I always did in gym class during my human years.

We all arranged and spread ourselves out in the clearing and waited for the time to come. Everyone patiently waited for Alice to give us the signal. "It's time" she stated with a smile. Just as she said this I could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. Alice took her place as pitcher just as Edward stepped up to bat, a smile playing at his lips as positioned himself. We thought it seemed fair that Alice pitch since she seemed the best at it and had the advantage of being able to block off Edward from listening to her thoughts. I had this advantage over him too because of my shield so I wouldn't have to constantly occupy my brain with annoying repetitive songs or repeating annoying facts in my mind so he wouldn't overhear my plans. Alice however, was used to it having lived with him for so long and I absolutely sucked as a pitcher so we left it to her since Emmett also wanted to be part of the action and pitching made him feel as if he wasn't. Alice threw the first pitch sending a curveball flying towards Edward who didn't anticipate it and missed the first swing. Carlisle, who served as umpire, caught it in one swift movement and yelled "Strike one". Edward let out a frustrated huff and repositioned himself. Alice sent another curveball flying but this time he was prepared and the ball connected with the bat in a loud crash, imitating the thunder. The ball went flying at an impossible speed and Emmett and I went racing after it as Edward darted around the bases.

Cheers erupted from everyone as the game began to play out.

"Go Daddy!" Nessie called out to Edward.

"Common Bells! Get that ball!" Jake yelled.

I darted through the forest as fast as my legs could go. I willed them to go faster then they'd ever gone before. Emmett and I were both keeping pace with each other and I was momentarily surprised that I'd managed to do so. I was basically the slowest in the family but I was really pushing my limits this time. I had my eye trained on the ball not too far ahead and pushed and pushed until I managed to gain a bit ahead of Em. Shock and a mixture of pride crossed his expression as he realized I'd gained the lead. In one swift movement I grabbed for the ball and circled back around some trees not bothering to lose momentum. We both emerged from the forest and I held the ball up in victory as we ran back. Shock crossed everyone's face as they took in the fact that I was the one to emerge from the forest before Emmett with baseball in hand.

Jacob and Nessie, the onlookers broke out into cheers as they processed what just happened. I couldn't help but smile a goofy grin. Who would of thought, me, clumsy Bella could catch a baseball going that fast, beating Emmett in the process. Esme looked over to Renesmee and they exchanged a brief glance before Esme yelled out the call "You're out!"

I looked to Edward expecting to see disappointment for getting out but all I saw was love and adoration when he looked at me. He jogged over to me and pulled me into an embrace and shared a chaste kiss, then he murmured into my ear "Wow. You're incredible" A large crooked smile on his face. If I was still human I would be red like a tomato.

"Okay everyone, back to your positions, the game isn't over yet. Yes it was a shock that Bella of all people caught that but the game only just began!" Alice stated with a smile playing on her lips. I mock glared at her and briefly stuck my tongue out at her before exchanging another quick kiss with Edward and returning to the game.

**Ok, so this isn't that long of a chapter but it's longer than my previous work. Don't worry though, I'm still working on making them longer so they'll gradually become lengthier (:**

**I hope to post the next chapter very soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_

**currsedangel here,**

**Great news guys! I started a second fanfic ! It another twific too! I haven't yet thought of the title so the name is only temporary, I'm definitely open to suggestions. Here's the summary:**

**_Post-Breaking Dawn. Bella goes on a hunt with the family and some unknown force causes her to pass out. When she awakes it's her first day at Forks high and she's human again. Will the Cullens be able to help her return to he own time? What happens when they don't know who she is? Can she gain their trust again?_**

**Please read and review it, it would mean the world to me (:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**And now without further ado….**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The game finally ended when the storm died down around midnight. "We obviously won" Emmett's voice boomed as we all entered the house. "I beg to differ Em, our team did" Jasper countered. When the game ended the scores had been tied and now Emmett wouldn't give up on insisting our team was victorious. He hated loosing and he felt that a tie is considered a loss. "Just give it a rest Emmett, we both won, okay?" Edward said, he was clearly frustrated having to deal with Emmett's verbal as well as mental complaints. "No. We didn't both win. We just both lost." He replied back. Ah Emmett, the five year old of the family.

"Okay, everyone that's enough. We had fun that's all that matters." Carlisle told us, attempting to keep the peace. Em stalked out of the room and went to his room, Rose followed suit in an attempt to comfort his very large and bruised ego.

Edward came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "You did absolutely amazing today love" He told me as he rested his chin on my head. "I could say the same about you" I replied as I slowly turned in his arms to face him. His lips were only millimeters away and I couldn't stand it. I gently brushed my lips against his and we began kissing. Suddenly we were both covered in a blanket of calm. I unwillingly broke away from Edward to face Jasper. "Sorry Jazz" I said as I offered an apologetic smile. "It's okay" he said with a reassuring smile. Edward softly chuckled. I tried but miserably failed in an attempt to leave Edward's strong hold on me so I could try to control my hormones but he wasn't having any of that and only tightened his grip on me. I giggled at this and he just responded with a dazzling lopsided grin.

"Our guest will be here soon" Carlisle told us. Alice's eyes momentarily glazed over as she had a vision and then released herself from the trance and addresses us all by saying, "Chrissa will be here in 15 minutes and 37 seconds" she beamed. "Jacob, I think it may be best if you weren't here during the visit. We don't know how she'll react" Edward told Jake.

"Oh don't worry, Jacob you are free to stay. Eleazar told me over the phone that they had informed her of our alliance with the wolves and that it wouldn't be uncommon to be in the presence of one. He said that she was fine with the information and had no problem with this. He said that she had seemed very interested in the thought of being able to meet one" Carlisle stated as he smiled brightly.

Emmett and Rosalie came back downstairs and joined us all. We all waited patiently in the living room for the arrival of our guest. Alice was practically exploding with happiness and Emmett bounced in his seat. Clearly their emotions were affecting Jasper because he couldn't help but smile brightly as he began emitting waves of thrill and excitement into the room. "Jazz could you calm it down a little?" Edward said to Jasper. "Oh, sorry" Jasper replied with a sheepish smile and the room was then filled with calm and both Alice and Emmett began to relax. "Thanks Jasper" I said with a grateful grin and a small laugh.

Finally the moment we were all waiting for arrived and we heard the whooshing noise and pounding of feet as our guest ran through the forest and arrived at our doorstep within seconds. Esme opened the door before she could even knock. "Hello, you must be Chrissa, please do come in" Esme said with her motherly tone. "Thank you" Came a musical voice and Chrissa entered the room. She was gorgeous, a definite rival for Rosalie. She looked as though she was in her early twenties, her beautiful platinum blonde hair was long and free flowing, cascading down her back in waves. Her eyes a golden color. "You have a lovely home Dr. Cullen" she stated as she looked towards Carlisle. "Please, no need for formalities. Call me Carlisle. This is my lovely wife Esme and our children Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. And this is our friend Jacob Black from the pack at La Push and Renesme, our beautiful granddaughter and Bella and Edward's child." He told her as he gestured with his hands towards the appropriate people. "It is very nice to meet you all, I'm Chrissa as you probably already know, you have such a large coven I see. It is amazing you all think of each other as family" she beamed. "Chrissa please tell us about yourself, we would love to hear about you. We have heard many great things from the Denali's" Edward told her.

"Of course, Edward. I was turned when I was the age of 22 when I was near death having been in a major accident. I don't remember much, all I know is that I was in a car travelling on a mountain path during a blizzard and the car ended up spinning out of control when I hit a patch of black ice. The car fell off the path and was crushed as it fell, I was lucky to have survived however I was very close death. I never knew my creator, all I know is that they turned me to save my life. They left as soon as the transformation was over. As I'm sure you all may know I have a special gift. I can travel through time or make others do so. If I were to be the one to travel then I can come back at any given moment. If I were to send someone alone then I would be able to choose what time it would be that they return. Garrett, Kate's mate was more than willing to try my power and so I sent him back a few hours to the past and had him return a few minutes after I had sent him. I have only been turned quite recently, around two years ago and only met the acquaintance of the Denali's, whom I've come very close to. I only discovered my power around a year or so when I was remembering a past event that occurred and I closed my eyes and there before me was the event playing out. I was able to see my past self and notify her of the oncoming trouble about to arise. I was able to stop the problem and return back to my time."

"What was the event?" I questioned.

"I do not wish to talk about it, I'm sorry. It's past however and was able to be stopped" she replied.

"Chrissa, do tell us, is there a limit as to how many people or for how long you can travel for?" Carlisle asked and his eyes sparkled. He clearly enjoyed gaining new pieces of knowledge.

"I am not quite sure since as I stated it's only been a year. Garrett was my only real test as to whether I could send others and it worked. As far as I know there are no limits however, the past and future are a very delicate matter that shouldn't be messed with much or many problems can arise" Chrissa told us.

"Amazing" Edward said.

"Fascinating" Carlisle stated.

I couldn't help to stop the sentence that spilled from my mouth. "Can you send me back in time?"

Everyone's eyes bore into me as I said those words. "Whatever for?" Chrissa asked, giving me a puzzled glance. "Are you not happy with the present? Do you wish you were human? Do you wish you never met me?" Edward questioned with a pained look and he looked me in the eyes searching for answers.

How could he think that? "Of course I'm happy with right now all I want to do is fix some unnecessary problems we've had to deal with." "Like what?" Edward asked, still looking pained. "Well for one I'd like to change the fact that we had to deal with James and Victoria, and then there's the Volturi I wish I never had to meet the acquaintance of" I half-heartedly laughed. "Oh" Edward said. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that" Edward told me as he pulled me into an embrace. "Well Bella, I'd like to help you however taking you to all those different points in time won't be easy and wouldn't be wise." Chrissa said.

"How about you take us both to the day before we met and we can warm our past selves of the dangers and how to prevent them" Edward reasoned. If we could manage to fix those problems then Edward would stop blaming himself for them happening. "That could work but you mustn't give away too much information on the future." "We can do that" I said as I smiled. "Okay then I will help you" Chrissa said, giving us a small smile.

**I know this isn't my best chapter, there are quite a few flaws that I hope to be able to smooth over. Thanks for your patience and please REVIEW! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note_**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We had both said our goodbyes to the family. We both hugged Renesme and gave her a kiss, telling her to be good and behave.

Edward and I stood before Chrissa, our hands intertwined as a look of concentration crossed her flawless features. The room was starting to get blurry around us. All that was in focus was myself and Edward.

"Wait!" Jake called and immediately we were snapped back into our own time. "What? What happened?!" I asked.

"I should come with you. You'll need the packs still on your side. After all, the only reason we have an alliance is based on Victoria and her army. I doubt they'll come around otherwise. They won't trust you but they'd have to trust me" Jacob stated. Edward seemed to be deep in thought, pondering this new view point.

"I see your point. Yes, I think that's a great idea. Chrissa, do you think one more person can tag along?"

"Of course Edward. I'll give you three four days in the past. You should return in around an hour from now"

A look of triumph crossed Jake's features. Jacob then made his way around the room saying goodbye and made up a backpack of basic necessities he'd need such as a couple changes of clothes and some food and water. He then joined us in front of Chrissa and linked his arm through mine on the other side. Again the room became unfocused and a gust of wind started swarming around us. "This is so cool!" Jake exclaimed, jumping up and down. I just laughed at him and shook my head, sometimes he could be as bad as Emmett.

In a few short seconds the wind died down and our surroundings came into focus. We were somewhere within Forks' forest. It wasn't too far away from our home. I recognized the area based on a previous hunting trip I had gone to with Edward. I turned to face my husband and my best friend.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Bella I think it would be best if we had Jake go down to La Push and tell the packs our story and get them to believe us while we go to our place and find my former self. I think it would be best if we kept it from the others. Like Chrissa said, the past is a delicate thing; we don't want to change things too much."

"Okay, sounds good to me" I responded.

"I'm down with that" Jake said with a shoulder shrug. "How about we meet back up together near midnight?"

"Yeah that seems fine Jake" I told him.

"Well guess I'll be off then" and with that he took off running towards the border. Edward held his arm out for me and I happily responded by intertwining our fingers and we took off towards the Cullen estate.

When we had reached the house after a couple minutes we crouched behind some bushes and just quietly observed the house at a safe enough distance where no one could spot us as we hid beneath the covers of the forestry. I had extended my shield to cover Edward in case his past self may catch a peek at his thoughts and immediately know something was up. We used our enhanced vision to be able to see through the large window in the Cullen mansion and saw everyone going about their usual routines. It was around 4 in the afternoon. Emmett and Jasper were battling each other on the xbox while Alice and Rosalie observed. I noticed Esme sitting on a chair reading a book, occasionally glancing at Emmett and Jasper's game. Carlisle and the old Edward weren't in sight.

Edward being Edward figured out my train of thought and stated, "Carlisle's in his study and I'm in my room" He then pointed to another set of windows on the upper level where Carlisle was visible. He was seated at his desk in his office with paperwork sprawled across the desk's surface filling out various forms and documents. In the other window I could see the other Edward laying on the floor and reading a book of sorts while a CD played in the background, Claire De Lune. Typical Edward.

The Edward that I silently observed through the window seemed a bit off however. He wasn't the Edward I had grown accustomed to. He didn't seem as happy, he didn't have a sparkle in his eyes. I momentarily pulled my shield away from myself so that _my_ Edward could hear my thoughts about his change in behaviour. The other Edward seemed too engrossed in his music and novel to notice so I wasn't at risk of exposing us prematurely. "Well Bella, when I met you, you turned my whole world upside down. Before I met you I didn't really want to be on this Earth. You're my reason for living" he responded in a whisper, his beautiful crooked smile lighting up his angelic face. "I love you" I stated in a hushed voice matching his own. "As I love you" his velvety voice said and we shared a brief chaste kiss before getting back to the task at hand.

"We have to find a way to tell the old you about us but we can't with the rest of your family all there" I said after a few mindless hours of sitting and watching.

"I have an idea" _my_ Edward told me. "The old me is still too interested in the book to notice anything so I'll just be right back" he said as he bolted off to the door of the house, not giving me a chance to respond as I stood helplessly glued to the spot where he had just been, now leaving me all alone.

The only thought that played through my mind was, _what the hell was Edward doing?!_

**Sooooo? What do you think? Please review and let me know! Also check out my other story entitled 'Reliving Twilight', you won't regret it! I'll update the next chapter soon (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note_**

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated although be gentle since it's my first and all..**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BELONGS TO S.M. ! HOWEVER PLOT AND NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY BE INVOLVED ARE MINE !**

**Thanks you guys, Love you ! Mwah ! *blows air kiss***

**- currsedangel**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Seriously, what the hell was he thinking? Edward approached the doorstep and bolted through the door. I was mentally freaking out. Did he want them to find out what was going on?! Was he trying to blow our cover?!

"Carlisle! Everyone! Something's happened! Hurry, quick!" Edward called out in a frantic voice. I was almost sure past Edward would hear all the commotion but surprisingly he didn't. He must have had his music quite loud. "What?! What is it? Edward what's happened?!" Carlisle responded, equally as frantic. Everyone minus past Edward piled into the room. "Edward what's going on?!" Alice questioned, her voice sounding stressed. "I didn't get a vision" she added. "There's something—" he dramatically pointed out the door, "in the forest near the school". "What was it?!" Jasper asked, "Your emotions are going haywire!" Wow, my Edward was good at acting, he even had me believing him. "I-I don't know, you have to go, it looks threatening" he said in a terror-filled voice. "I say we go," Emmet stated. "You have to see it, it may be heading towards town" Edward replied, keeping his charade up. "Common everyone, we must go then" Carlisle said. And with that they all piled out. "Okay, I'm going to head around the perimeter to see if I can find anything" Edward said. Carlisle gave him a brief nod and then led everyone towards the old high school at lightning fast speed.

As soon as they were out of view my Edward's face lit up in a dazzling smile. "You can come out now love, the coast is clear" he called out to me. I was at his side in the blink of an eye and I playfully wacked his arm. "What was that? You could have ruined everything!" I half-yelled at him. "At least I bought us some time" He stated with a shrug of his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at that. "So now what?" I questioned him. Past Edward was still in his room.

"I think you should be the one he sees first, if he sees me he might think I'm some sort of doppelganger" he said with a short chuckle. "Don't worry though, I'll be right behind you" He then gave me a chaste kiss. I let out a dramatic sigh before I bolted up the stairs towards Edward's old room. _This is going to be fun_, I thought sarcastically.

When I reached the door of the room I lightly knocked, I didn't know how he would react to a complete stranger. "Come in" Past Edward stated as he slowly looked up from his novel and turned off his Claire de Lune. As soon as he caught sight of me shock crossed over his beautifully sculpted face, "Who are you?!" Immediately he dropped into a crouch. "Whoa, Edward calm down I'm not here to hurt you or present a threat. You could say I'm a long-time friend" I said with a shoulder shrug, I wasn't lying to him, it was technically true. "Why should I believe you and how come I can't read your mind?!" he said with a low growl. "It's my power" I told him simply. He didn't seem to relax, still in his defensive stance. I sighed, "Love, can you come in here please?" I called out and soon enough my Edward entered the room and the past Edward's jaw just about dropped to the floor. He shot daggers at his future self. "Bella's shielding me that's why you can't read me and no I am most certainly not a doppelganger" my Edward chuckled when he stated that.

"Prove it." Past Edward stated. My Edward huffed and appeared to be deep in thought. After a moment his face lit up and he moved towards past Edward, rapidly whispering something inaudible to me. Shock passed past Edward's face, then he visibly relaxed, getting up from his crouch. _What did he tell him?_ I wondered.

"Okay, I believe you but how are you here if I am too? And who is she?" He asked pointing to me. I crossed my arms and huffed. "Look, we don't have much time before the others get back, we're from the future to warn you, and I—" I said motioning to myself "am your future wife" I told him as I gave him a dazzling thousand watt smile. My Edward chuckled and snaked an arm aound my waist, pulling me to his side, laughing musically. "Nice job breaking the ice Bella" he told me and I playfully shoved him. "Wow." Was all past Edward said, "How?"

I could feel my husband's chest rumbling as he continued to shake with silent laughter. He then whispered in my ear for only me to hear, "He's surprised he gets to be with someone as beautiful as you, he's can't keep his eyes off of you". I giggled at that. It was nice to know I could dazzle past Edward just as easily as my own. "That's actually why we're here" My Edward then said, referring to past Edward's previous question.

I briefly glanced at past Edward who looked completely awestruck by the fact that his future self and future wife were standing before him.

We were just about to plunge into the story when my Edward tensed up, "They're on their way back, we have to go" he told us. "But—" past Edward began but future Edward cut him off, "No they can't know, we'll be back later when he coast if clear"

"I'll say I need to go hunting tomorrow, can you two meet me at the meadow? I'm assuming you know where that is" Past Edward said giving my Edward a smirk. "Of course" my Edward said giving him a crooked smile in return. In this moment they looked completely alike, it was scary in a way.

And with that said my Edward grabbed hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers and we jumped out the window in one fluid motion and were off to go meet up with Jake to see his progress with the pack.

**Sorry for the wait, I started YET ANOTHER fanfic, yes I know I have a problem. For those of you who are a fan of Buffy The Vampire Slayer it's a crossover from Twilight. Anywayys, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, thanks to all you loyal followers and favoriters, I love you guys ! (: **


End file.
